


Study Buddies

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Puppy Pack in College [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brett Talbot Lives, Brett Talbot is a Little Shit, Coffee date, Corey Bryant is a good boyfriend, Cute Corey Bryant, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Nolan Holloway, Finals Week, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar has ADHD, Liam Dunbar has IED, M/M, Mason Hewitt & Theo Raeken's Friendship, Nett, Pack Bonding, Pack Mom Theo Raeken, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Sad Liam Dunbar, Sassy Brett Talbot, Sassy Nolan Holloway, SneakyTheo Raeken, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam, morey, pack fluff, study partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam is struggling with finals, but Theo helps.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: Puppy Pack in College [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Study Buddies

Click, click, click.

“Liam, stop it!” Theo threw his book at him as the boy was sitting on his bed trying to study for his biochemistry final.

“I’m studying,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Study quieter,” Theo said through gritted teeth.

“You’re 4.0 will be fine,” Liam barked back, “I’m the only almost failing half of my classes.”

“Well maybe if you actually studied instead of distracted me.”

Theo looked up at Liam bouncing on his stupid yoga ball desk chair; he shouldn’t have said that. The boy was a mess. Papers were thrown everywhere, fifty tabs open on his laptop, hair a mess from him running his hands through it, lacrosse ball on the desk the boy used to keep his hands moving. Theo sighed; Liam struggled in school. He felt bad for him; it wasn’t his fault. He was so hyperactive; the boy had no focus skills. He tried; he really did, but Theo knew studying just wasn’t going to happen for him. He attempted to help him, tutor him; he was barely passing, but he was. Theo assured him as long as he got a C; he would be fine. Liam was ashamed the rest of them had decent grades; Mason and Theo excelled in academics. Nolan was an average A/B student; Corey’s writing was immaculate. Brett had similar grades to Liam, but he didn’t even try and ended up getting the same grades as him. 

“Sorry, I know it’s not your fault,” Theo stood up as Liam looked like a kicked puppy.

“I mean it’s not your fault; I’m dumb,” Liam muttered.

“You’re not dumb, academics aren’t just your thing; you have really good planning skills. Great leadership skills, obviously incredible athletic skills, and you’re cute,” Theo smiled trying to make him feel better. 

“Thanks,” Liam rolled his eyes, “you can stop trying to make it better.”

“That’s my job,” Theo smirked, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the boy, “here, I’ll help you.”

“You have your own exams to study for.”

“I’ll be fine, come on let's go through this,” Theo took the boy’s phone away from him. 

Theo read through everything slowly; he was patient with him as he would cluelessly stare at the screen. He just let it go when Liam snapped at him or threw his book. They studied for two hours until Theo lost the werewolf’s attention completely.

“Let’s take a break,” Theo stared at him.

“I’m going to fail,” Liam stated.

“You’re not, come on break,” Theo pulled him onto the bed. 

Liam buried his head into Theo’s shoulders, “you think I’m stupid; don’t you? I’m sorry; you fell in love with a failure.”

“Of course not,” Theo smiled, “because you’re not.” He kissed his forehead. “Even if you were a failure, I would still love you, but you’re not. You just have different skills, look at all the lacrosse awards you have, you’re an alpha, you are the most compassionate person I know, heck you taught me how to love.” 

“I guess,” Liam shrugged.

“Look at me; you’re not a failure Little Wolf. Say it.”

“I’m not a failure,” Liam muttered.

“See was that bad?” 

“Yes.”

“You’re also the most stubborn person I know,” Theo chuckled. 

Theo stared into his blue eyes and kissed him again, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Liam finally smiled. 

“Let’s go get some coffee; take a break and come back.”

“Okay,” Liam followed the chimera down the stairs.

“Coffee?” Theo looked at Nolan sitting at the kitchen table; his head in a book. 

“Sure,” Nolan slammed his book shut, “I need a break.”

“See, Nolan takes breaks,” Theo smiled at Liam.

“I want to go!” Brett jumped off the couch, watching football.

“You aren’t even doing anything to get a break,” Theo stared at him.

“And your point?” Brett smirked.

Theo just shook his head, “get Mason and Corey.”  
They stood there for a moment, hearing a struggle then Brett came out dragging both Mason and Corey out of their room. 

“Brett, some of us actually study,” Mason glared at him.

“I have to finish this paper,” Corey whined.

“It was my idea,’ Theo responded, “come you both need a break.”

“Theo kidnapping us, perfect,” Mason muttered, but he actually didn’t mind. The chimera was right; they all needed a break. “I guess we can comply.”

“I’m always right,” Theo smiled as they walked out to his truck. Liam jumped in the passenger seat as the other four shoved in the back seat like usual. Theo pulled into their favorite café.

He ordered himself and Liam black americanos.

“Why do you give him espresso?” Brett looked at Liam already tapping his foot.

“It actually helps him focus,” Theo smiled, “I know my boyfriend. Do you know yours?”

“Is that a challenge?” Brett glared at him, stepping up to order himself some sugary iced coffee that couldn’t even be considered coffee and Nolan a medium latte with almond milk.

“You’re welcome,” Theo smirked at Nolan.

“Thanks,” Nolan smiled at the chimera, “he wasn’t going to pay for it unless you said that.”

“I was!” Brett attempted to defend himself as the other three just laughed.

Corey ordered Mason and him cappuccinos with oat milk as Mason was distracted by Brett’s cries to win the fight over who was paying. 

“Corey,” Mason shook his head.

Corey just smiled innocently.

They waited for their coffee, then all piled back into Theo’s truck, before heading back to hours of studying ahead. 

“Thanks, Theo, I hate to be agreeing with you, but it was a good idea,” Mason looked at the chimera as Corey and he went back upstairs.

“I’m always full of good ideas,” Theo smiled.

“Debatable,” Brett argued.  
“Better than yours,” Nolan stated as he ran inside to avoid Brett’s wrath.

“You know what,” Brett chased after him.

Liam laughed as Theo and he followed them inside.

“Thanks, Theo,” Liam looked up at him.

“No problem, Little Wolf.”


End file.
